NaruHina Shots
by Wild'nFree
Summary: Series of One-Shots. #1 A cold day date.


**NaruHina Shots—One-Shots (No order—at least not most of the time)**

**A/N: Hi. Enjoy. I own nothing. Not **_**Naruto**_** or **_**That 70's Show**_**. If this looks like somebody else's, it was a complete coincidence or accident. I was helped given this idea by all the pictures of Naruto and Hinata cuddling everywhere.**

It was nearing Thanksgiving in Konoha, the air crisp and cold, and the leaves falling off of the many trees in the city. The best place was to be inside, under covers, or (if you had a significant other) cuddling, sharing body heat. Naruto had promised Hinata a date a few days before, but when the day approached, it was too cold to go out and do stuff.

So they stayed in.

Hinata arrived, wearing her pajamas as Naruto told her to. She knocked on her boyfriend's apartment door lightly, a blush on her face because she was walking around town in her pajamas. Her pajamas were not inappropriate— quite the opposite because they were fluffy plaid blue and green pajama pants and an over sized orange T-Shirt. Hinata had just been taught as a little kid to only go outside of her family's estate dressed appropriately, which usually meant no going out in your pajamas. But she had made it out without anyone noticing what she was wearing, so she was safe.

Naruto jumped over his couch, also clad in his pajamas (plain orange sweatpants and a black wife-beater), answering the door. "Hey, Hinata!" He exclaimed happily, smiling down at his girlfriend of three months now.

"H-hey, N-naruto-kun," She greeted shyly. She was trying hard not to stutter around him, and for the past few weeks she had been doing an amazing job at keeping her stuttering to a minimum. It seemed today wasn't one of those days. At least with what he was wearing, it wouldn't be.

"Come in," He said opening the door wider, moving out of his girlfriend's way. Hinata walked into his house, her face blushing like crazy, her head tilted toward the ground. Naruto closed the door quickly behind her, then turned his girlfriend around, placing his tan, calloused hand under his girlfriend's soft chin, making her gaze fall toward him and not toward her feet.

"Hinata, what's wrong? I haven't seen you blush this much ewver since you confessed," Naruto stated, honestly not getting what was making the girl blush so much.

"N-nothing absolutely nothing," Hinata forced out of her mouth, trying to keep her stuttering in line. Naruto shrugged, letting go of her chin, making her gaze instantly go back toward the ground. Naruto sighed, but then walked toward the kitchen area. "Make yourself comfortable," He called back, Hinata nodded and quietly then sat down on his old dark blue couch, pulling her feet up and hugging them, sitting in the fetal position. She watched the television, something called _That 70's Show_ was on. Hinata had never seen this show before, so it immediately grabbed her attention.

Naruto came back into the living room in two minutes later, carrying two bowls of delicious chicken ramen. "Here's yours," He said, handing his girlfriend the smaller owl, knowing that she didn't eat that much, and plopped down next to her lightly as to not spill their ramen.

"Thank you," She said, taking a sip of the broth first. The two then watched the television, laughing at the funny parts, enjoying their ramen and each other's company in peace.

Naruto plopped his bowl down onto the beaten and bruised coffee table, and then stretched out on his couch, placing his feet in Hinata's lap. Hinata started blushing again, just finishing up her ramen. She had finally got Naruto to sow down and actually enjoy his ramen instead of stuffing it down his throat and not relishing in its deliciousness.

"I honestly can't believe that you've never seen this show before! It's always on," Naruto sighed, looking up at his sitting girlfriend. The midnight blue haired teen started massaging her boyfriend's feet, shrugging. "At my estate, Father doesn't allow us to watch inappropriate shows. And this is very inappropriate."

"I've watched this show ever since I was seven; it's not that inappropriate!" Naruto exclaimed, sticking up for his beloved show.

"Naruto, you're not helping the argument for this show," Hinata teased, giggling at the pouting face of her boyfriend. "You're so mean to me," Naruto grumbled, pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm massaging your feet," Hinata giggled, pointing out.

"True, true... Thanks, but your hands are cold!"

"It's not my fault! Your apartment doesn't have the best heating system!"

Naruto picked a thick blanket that somehow fell off of the couch and onto the ground and threw it on top of them. "Better?" He asked grinning.

"Yes, thank you," Hinata said politely.

Naruto got an idea. He grabbed his girlfriend by her hips, pulling her over to him. She squealed loudly, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. Naruto laughed loudly, pulling his blushing girlfriend to his toned chest.

"This is much better," Naruto grinned, Hinata smiled in agreement, snuggling into him.

It was a beautiful way to spend a cold fall day.


End file.
